The present invention relates generally to the field of support devices, and more particularly to an adjustable portable head rest.
When someone is travelling on an airplane, a train, a bus, a car, a fairy or the like, the transportation vehicle generally only provide recumbent support for the neck and head. The person is generally limited to the seated position. The space for the person to sit in is generally a confined space, making it difficult for the person to find a comfortable position to sleep, or rest comfortably. The person often must lean their head in a position that is uncomfortable making it difficult to sleep or rest, particularly for extended periods of time. Thus, making it difficult to find a comfortable position for the person rest or relax.
Formed pillows, headrests, and lap devices are used to aid in the reduction of neck and back strain. These devices require the person's head and neck to remain in a position that can be uncomfortable and in an upright position. The devices do not allow for the person to position themselves in various ways because of the designs. Where the person's neck cannot completely relax. These devices are made as a one-size-fits-all and thus are not ideal for people that are not within this average size that the devices are made for.
Thus, it is desired to have a device provides proper support for the person's head and neck, allows for various different sleeping positions, and for adjustability so people are varying heights are able to all use the same device comfortably.